Casey Blevins
Casey Blevins is a new student at Morning Glory Academy. Early Life Casey lived near a military base when she was very young, presumably until her father left the military.Morning Glories #16 Casey was raised in Schaumburg, IllinoisMorning Glories #13 by her father, Dan Blevins and mother, Kathy. As a child, Dan trained her in hunting, hiking, and by the time she was nine years old, boxing. When her mother questioned Dan why he was raising her to be such a tomboy, he replied that he and Kath wouldn't always be there to protect her. As Casey grew older and more interested in academics, Dan taught her many things he learned in military, such as pranks that he and his friends would carry out, such as distilling wine down to ethanol to make tear gas.Morning Glories #4 When she got accepted to Morning Glory Academy, she was ecstatic. Dan seems to think that Casey should go, as being accepted to one of the best prep schools in the country is something she should be proud of. Kathy, however, insists Casey is too young to be living by herself, and tells Dan that he has to "be the bad guy this time". Casey is furious, and doesn't talk to her parents for some time. Her parents eventually relent, and allow her to accept the school's offer of admission.Morning Glories #16 First Day of School By the time she was 16, her family had moved to Chicago. On the first day of enrollment, she was so excited to begin her education at Morning Glory Academy that she was waiting in the car for her father before he'd even gotten out of bedMorning Glories #1. Upon her arrival at the academy, she is greeted by Miss Daramount, who escorts Casey to Miss Dagney's presentation. Along the way, she is watched by David. At the orientation, she briefly meets and takes an immediate dislike to Ike. Casey is taken to her room, where she meets Jade, Zoe, and Pamela, the R.A. Later that day, she bumps into Hunter, and immediately covers her eyes so she doesn't see his face, as they "just lived through the most clichéd moment in romantic comedy history", and doesn't want it to be a "thing" whenever she sees him. When Casey returns to her room, she consoles Jade who is crying because her father claimed not to have a daughter. Casey confronts Pamela about Jade's father not remembering, and Pamela explains that the parents were instructed to answer that way to help the kids separate from them. Casey is appalled, and insists that her parents would never go along with something like that, and Pamela admits Casey is right, before showing Casey her parents chained to a wall in the basement, dead. Detention Casey is taken by Miss Daramount after presumably confronting the latter about Casey's parents' deaths. Miss. Daramount repeatedly asks her, 'Whose theorem established that reality must be non-local?', to which Casey replies, 'You killed my parents. Go to hell.' Daramount has the school security shock Casey with a stun baton. Casey is finally dragged to detention, with Jade, Zoe, Ike, Hunter, and Jun. When asked if she's heard from her parents, she lies and says that her situation is the same as Jade's, that they are fine but are pretending not to know her. Daramount, who is observing the students with with Mr. Gribbs, notes that Casey's response is interesting, before beginning to flood the detention room. As the room begins to fill, Casey notices that Jade is attempting to drown herself, and attempts to pull her up, but Jade resists. Casey swims to the surface and cries out 'Jonathan Bell', the answer to Daramount's earlier question.Morning Glories #2 When Jade is taken to the Nurse's office, and Casey isn't allowed to see her, she begins planning a rescue. During a class about Tomas de Torquemada, Casey is screen scribbling 'the hour of our release draws near', a message previously communicated by Megan to Jade.Morning Glories #3 Casey recruits Hunter and Zoe's help before meeting with Ike, who criticizes her plan as being too dependant on other people. Ike agrees to help, saying her plan sounds fun. She meets with everyone later that night, and brews homemade tear gas to use against the teachers. Daramount shows up, and Ike reveals he was working with the faculty.Morning Glories #4 Hunter causes an explosion with the chemicals, and appears to be knocked out, while Casey escapes with Zoe. They escape into the vents, but Zoe falls into a room with the large spinning device. She is approached by a security guard who implies he is going to rape her, but the guard is killed by David. Zoe is stunned as Casey arrives, shocked at seeing the dead guard. As Casey tries to get Zoe to snap out of it, Zoe notices the device beginning to spin faster and glow, and grabs Casey's hand to pull her away. The floor gives out, and the two are pulled up by Daramount. Casey returns to her room, where Jade has been returned. Casey is then spoken to by Mr. Gribbs, who tells her that Daramount's weakness is that she underestimates Casey, but that he won't make that mistake. Gribbs seems impressed with Casey's plan, and but points out that it seemed dependant on her assumption that the school would never actually harm them. He chokes a student, Jason, to death on Casey's desk in front of her to prove a point that she's not as safe as she thinks. As Casey is returning to her room, she passes Ike, who insists his betrayal wasn't personal. She gives him a quick kiss, prompting him to ask why she did it. Casey says it was to get him to let his guard down, and proceed to beat him to the ground, warning him to stay away from her and her friends. When she arrives at her room, she looks at the picture of her parents. Hunter enters to check if she is okay, and holds her as she cries. When the guidance counselor Lara Hodge returns to the school, she tells Casey that she can give her back her parents.Morning Glories #12. Around this time, Casey is asked on a picnic date by Hunter. Though initially hesitant, she agrees, though Hunter gets captured by Hisao, Chad, and Steve. Casey believes he stood her up and leaves.Morning Glories #8 PE Hunter explains why he couldn't make it to their date, and she believes him. However, she tells him that with everything going on, they should just be friends, and he leaves, dejected. Shortly after, a student arrives with instructions from Hodge, telling Casey to bring Jade and Hunter to the Cave. Casey rushes to catch up with Hunter as the students are all called out for the Woodrun, where she is assigned to a team consisting of herself, Jade, and Ike, while Hunter is teamed up with Zoe and Jun. Casey brings her team to the Cave, where Hodge berates Casey for bringing Ike instead of Hunter. Hodge claims that they can still do what they plan, but it will be 'bumpier ride'. When Casey learns that Jade and Ike can't come with her, Hodge and Jade convinces her to go anyways, claiming that Casey is the only one who can destroy the school and save everyone. Casey and Hodge descend to the lower area of the cave, while Ike and Jade stay at the top. Hodge orders Casey to watch the shadows, and as the cave fills with light, Casey wakes up with Hodge thirteen years in the past, on an army base being confronted by her father.Morning Glories #13 The Past Casey and Hodge are taken into custody, and Casey is tortured as the soldiers demand to know who she is or how she got there. Casey is freed by Hodge, who explains to Casey that they can simply order people to do things; Hodge demonstrates this by convincing a guard that he and Hodge are madly in love, and that he would do anything for her. Hodge tells Casey to do what should come naturally to her: "pretend you're God." Hodge gives Casey a fake passport, some clothes, and money before saying that they need to part ways. Hodge then tells Casey that she'll need to 'wait a good long while', before Hodge seemingly returns to the present, abandoning Casey in the past. As Casey runs away from the base she is pursued by her father. Casey tries to explain that she is his daughter, and is hesitant to elaborate. She asks her father to teach her younger self to be strong, and make sure that she knows how to protect herself. She also tells him that he should leave the military, because he'd be much happier pursuing his art. She then leaves after ordering him to forget about her. Casey is last seen at an airport, trying to book a flight to New York. After being told she'd need to wait several hours, Casey says she doesn't mind, as she has all the time in the world.Morning Glories #16 Personality Casey is demonstrated to be very strong-willed, and naturally assumes a leadership role in the group. Like all the other students, she is very bright. She has shown herself to be extremely aggressive when angry, primarily to the faculty and Ike. When she thought Miss Hodge was attempting to torment her with her memory of her parents, she punched her. She is very protective of her friends, particularly Jade, with whom she develops a close friendship with. When Casey attempts to escape with Miss Hodge, and is worried that she might not be able to find her way back to rescue Jade, Jade simply replies, "Casey, come on. This is you we're talking about...you'll find me".Morning Glories #13 She lied to the other Glories about her parents' deaths so they wouldn't worry. After Jade was rescued from Nine, Hunter finds her crying over a picture of her parents, and hugs her, though she doesn't explain to him what exactly happened. Casey was apologetic for deceiving Zoe during Jade's rescue, and tried to defend her decision to leave Zoe out of the loop by explaining that Casey didn't feel that she could trust her based on her initial impression and the detention incident. References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Glories